1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upsetting press for reducing the width of rolled material, particularly for reducing the width of slabs in hot-rolled wide strip breaking-down trains. The upsetting press includes tool carriers which are arranged on both sides of the slab edges and include pressing tools which can be moved in the direction of slab reduction by means of at least one crank drive. The crank drive and a feeding drive are arranged in a crank housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flying upsetting press disclosed in German patent application P 39 17 398.4, for reducing the width of slabs in a hot-rolled wide strip breaking-down train, pressing tools are arranged on both sides of the slab edges, wherein the pressing tools are mounted in tool carriers. For forming a reduction drive, each pressing tool is moved together with the corresponding tool carrier in the direction of the width reduction of the slab by means of a lever system actuated by a crank drive, wherein the crank drive is arranged in a crank housing. The crank drive is composed of two driven eccentric shafts, wherein a connecting member is mounted on each eccentric shaft, and wherein the head of the connecting member is connected to the tool carrier for transmitting the upsetting forces. A feed drive operating essentially in slab feeding direction acts on the tool carrier.
The features described above make it possible to separately control the sequence of movement of the pressing tools for the pressing action for reducing the slabs and for the feeding movement of the pressing tool. If the feeding drive is constructed as a hydraulic cylinder, the displacement movement of the hydraulic cylinder can be controlled in a particularly advantageous manner in the form of a distance/time function, so that for each chosen feeding distance, the synchronization of the movement of the pressing tool with the movement of the slab to be pressed laterally is ensured. This upsetting press makes possible the continuous reduction of the width of the slab to values predetermined by rolling technology. The advantageous construction of the upsetting press ensures a high availability, so that the productivity of the rolling mill train in which the upsetting press is arranged is high.